


Breathing Underwater

by JaneDavitt



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after episode 5.07, Requiem (episode spoilers). Tony wakes to an uncomfortable realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Underwater

He starts to shake later, woken from an exhausted, restless sleep.

Not because Gibbs nearly died, because Gibbs hadn't, and that's all that matters.

Not because he'd killed two men, bam-bam, goodnight, because they'd been in his way, after all, standing between him and the dark, swallowing water.

No. He's shaking, hot tears slipping out, along with some noises he wishes he could stop making, because --

Because he'd felt Gibbs' mouth against his for the first time. Cold. Unresponsive. Rejecting what he was offering.

He doesn't know what got Gibbs choosing to breathe again, but he knows it wasn't him.


End file.
